sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Asuka 120% Burning Fest
| genre = Fighting game, bishōjo | modes = 1–2 players | platforms = FM Towns, X68000, TurboDuo, PC-Engine, Sega Saturn, PlayStation }} is a Japanese bishōjo fighting game series produced by Fill-in-Cafe that was published and distributed by FamilySoft and Kodansha. Set in a school where members of school clubs fight each other in a fighting tournament. Masatoshi Imaizumi led development, and artwork provided by manga artist Aoi Nanase. Originally released on the FM Towns home personal computer in 1994, it was released for multiple systems through the years. Plot The game is set at the Ryōran Private School for Women which educates the daughters of the upper echelons of society. The school's clubs hold a martial arts tournament called the Club Rivalry Budget Contest Mega Fight annually. The main character is Asuka Honda of the Chemistry Club. Other characters include members from the Tennis club, Volleyball club, Cheer leading Club, and Karate club. Each character employs a different fighting style and the techniques are unique to each club. Gameplay The game has a very simplified input system in comparison to other fighting games, where all characters share the same movesets. The game features a "clash system", where if both characters hit each other, it doesn't cause damage, rather they can continue their combo. Development ''Asuka 120% was produced by just two full-time programmers who comprised the company Fill-in-Cafe. The franchise was programmed and designed by Masatoshi Imaizumi, its music was composed by Keishi Yonao, and the games' illustrations were designed by Aoi Nanase. Categorized as a bishōjo game, eleven versions were released for various platforms between 1994 and 2002.The combat system of Asuka 120% was based on the beat-em-up Mad Stalker, and is also similar to Makeruna! Makendō 2: Kimero Youkai Souri. Development of Mad Stalker for the X68000, FM Towns and Playstation (PCE CD port was co-developed by Kogado Studio); and the PlayStation port of Makeruna! Makendō 2: Kimero Youkai Souri (Super Famicom version was developed by Success), were done by Fill-in-Cafe. A dubbed version, Asuka 120% Special BURNING Fest was released for the PlayStation in 1996, followed by a balanced update released as Asuka 120% Excellent BURNING Fest In 1997 Asuka 120% Limited BURNING Fest was released for the Sega Saturn with substantially revised graphics and many changed characters. version]] Using the graphics from Limited, Asuka 120% Final BURNING Fest was released for the PlayStation in 1999, coupling the graphics engine of Limited with overhauled fighting mechanics. The voice cast was largely replaced with new actors. Despite these changes, the game did not recover its popularity. Asuka 120% LimitOver BURNING Fest is an unofficial update for the Sega Saturn version of the game released on the internet. Story mode has been removed, replaced by an all-new 'Death Match Mode'. and extensive additions have been made to the gameplay.Changes include new moves, new techniques, and balance changes. Fill-in-Cafe went bankrupt around 1998. After that, the developers moved on to Treasure, and the Asuka 120% input system influenced future Treasure fighting games. Games A list of known releases in the series. * Asuka 120% BURNING Fest. is the debut title of the franchise. It was initially released for the Fujitsu FM Towns, but a short time later it was ported to the Sharp X68000 with three versions of its soundtrack, as well as slightly updated graphics. * Asuka 120% BURNING Fest. Excellent - Unlike its predecessor, this version features adventure elements found in most detective-based video games such as the Famicom Tantei Club series, but in this game, the player must collect as much currency as possible by socializing to make high scores. This game was later remade for the Sony PlayStation using graphics from Asuka 120% BURNING Fest. Special. * Asuka 120% BURNING Fest. Maxima featured altered graphics and BGM, and some new characters. The gameplay controls in this version were simplified due to the NEC PC-Engine's limited number of buttons; although a six-button controller exists, it is not compatible with this game. The object of the game's Story Mode is to win two rounds in a row to earn the largest amount of currency. * Asuka 120% BURNING Fest. Special is a remake of the PC-Engine version Maxima. A new secret character, plus extra combos and moves were added, as well as the graphics and BGM being altered again. With this version, the franchise comes into its own, while the BGM sound font are not updated from then on. However, some new songs were added in later games using the same BGM sound font. * Asuka 120% BURNING Fest. Limited - For the last time, the graphics were heavily altered to larger sprites and artworks, but the BGM remained unchanged. In addition, the game system was vastly improved. This is the last entry in the franchise developed by Fill-in-Cafe before they filed for bankruptcy a year after this title's release. A S-TV based arcade version was planned with Kaneko as the publisher, but it was canceled because of Fill-in-Cafe's bankruptcy issues. An unofficial updated version titled Asuka 120% BURNING Fest. LimitOver was released by former Fill-in-Cafe employees. * Asuka 120% BURNING Fest. Final - After publisher FamilySoft bought the rights to Fill-in-Cafe's library of video games, they hired Success Corporation to develop this version. Success developed the Super Famicom version of Makeruna! Makendō 2, while Fill-in-Cafe developed the PlayStation version of it. Many of the features were improved from the Limited version. In addition, a Windows port of the game titled, Asuka 120% BURNING Fest. Return was released as the very last entry of the franchise with very minor tweaks added. Reception Japanese game magazine Famitsu reviewed several versions of the game. Maxima Burning Fest was given a score of 21 out of 40, Special Burning Fest was given a score of 23 out of 40, and Burning Fest Final was given a score of 28 out of 40. Gamespot reviewed Burning Festival gave it 7.1 in its review. See also *''Phantom Breaker'' *Melty Blood References External links * ASUKA 120% BURNING ROOM (official website) * SUCCESS Corp's SuperLite 1500 version website Category:1994 video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Family Soft games Category:Fill-in-Cafe games Category:FM Towns games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Sharp X68000 games Category:TurboGrafx-CD games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Windows games